


Stained Lips and Kisses

by Impreciselanguage



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Cap's Kooky Quartet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impreciselanguage/pseuds/Impreciselanguage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The grape popsicle stained his lips a vivid purple, but then, purple had always been his color.</p><p>“How old are you?”  Pietro smirked slightly - *he* would never be caught with lips stained by candy (of course, he had never developed much of a taste for frozen juice desserts, but that was beside the point.)</p><p>“Twenty-two,” Clint replied, matter-of-factly. “Why? How old are you, bossy-britches?”</p><p>“Bossy-britches?” Pietro frowned, putting his hands on his hips. “Is that even a thing or is that another one of your own personal slangs?”</p><p>“Slang, Pietro, it’s just called slang.” Clint smiled with those garish lips of his.</p><p>“Whatever you call it, you misuse it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained Lips and Kisses

The grape popsicle stained his lips a vivid purple, but then, purple had always been his color.

“How old are you?” Pietro smirked slightly - *he* would never be caught with lips stained by candy (of course, he had never developed much of a taste for frozen juice desserts, but that was beside the point.)

“Twenty-two,” Clint replied, matter-of-factly. “Why? How old are you, bossy-britches?”

“Bossy-britches?” Pietro frowned, putting his hands on his hips. “Is that even a thing or is that another one of your own personal slangs?”

“Slang, Pietro, it’s just called slang.” Clint smiled with those garish lips of his.

“Whatever you call it, you misuse it.”

“Aw, you’re just jealous I know all the slang and you don’t.”

“Why on Earth would I be jealous of that?”

“Oh, so you’re jealous of my eating all the popsicles?”

“All of them!?” Pietro stared at the other man, but honestly why was he surprised? “Not that I’d want to eat anything that dyed my lips that way.”

“There something wrong with my lips?” Barton got a mischievous look on his face.

“What?” He wasn’t expecting it, so wasn’t able to dodge it, and Clint Barton was able to plant a kiss on Pietro’s lips. It was no more than a peck. Not unpleasant at all, though Barton now had an expression on his face, as if he suspected he might have overstepped himself. Not exactly having much experience with what to say in these situations (Pietro had kissed two people in his life – Wanda’s best friend Tsura at thirteen, a few pecks even more tentative than this, and awkward. Scott Summers, who he hadn’t spoken to since telling him in no uncertain terms that he would *not* be joining the X-Men) so he hooked his hand around Barton’s elbow, tilting his head back to kiss the man again. Hoping Clint hadn’t been joking and nothing more. That he didn’t react was a good sign he hadn’t been, but after a moment, he pushed back.

“No seriously,” Barton said. “How old are you?”

“Oh.” Pietro blinked. “Twenty. I hadn’t realized that was a serious question. Or that you could be on a team with someone for a year and not know their age.”

“Hey, Pietro?”

Pietro raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“I like the way your hair does the . . . whatever the Hell it is that it does.”

“What a compliment.”

Clint threw his hands up. “Ok! I admit it! I suck at flirting. I’ve been trying to flirt with you for like, months, and you just keep being snarky at me. So I thought if I kissed you, you’d get the point but you’re just back to being snarky again. So just forget it.”

There was a lot Pietro could say – like how the other man hadn’t been treating him any differently than he’d been treating Captain Rogers, that *he* had gotten the point but then Barton had to go make sure Pietro wasn’t too young for him. That as far as Pietro could tell, Barton had been flirting with Wanda, not him. Instead, he took a breath. “I thought you were flirting with my sister, to be honest.”

“Er, I might’ve been but it’s pretty obvious she’s not going to notice anyone else while the ol' Star-Spangled Captain is around.”

“So I’m what, second choice after my sister? Or third, assuming you were flirting with Rogers. Fourth, considering you still have a thing for that redheaded spy.”

“It’s not like that.” Barton collapsed into the nearest chair, putting his head into his hands. “Like I said, forget it.” This would have been less amusing, if Clint’s lips weren’t still stained purple.

“It wouldn’t come as any surprise, if I admitted I’ve only been kissed twice before in my life?” Well, two other people.

“Not really, since you’re such an ass when someone does it.”

After a second, Pietro decided not to just leave. The truth was, he hadn’t expected Barton to kiss him, hadn’t even considered the possibility, but now it had happened, he’d enjoyed it. And now Barton was acting typically and Pietro couldn’t even place all the blame on him. Entirely.

Pietro moved to where Barton sat, leaning against the arm of the chair, placing a hand on Clint’s shoulder. “For the record, I like the cockeyed way you smile.” He brushed the man’s lips lightly, moving on to his nose. Perhaps too forward, but nobody had ever accused Pietro of taking things slowly. “I like your nose, and the way you speak your mind even when it makes you sound foolish.”

“Hey!” Clint protested, putting a hand around Pietro’s waist. “Thought these were supposed to be compliments?”

“I like how you nearly always admit when you’ve been in error,” Pietro continued, smirking down at the man. “And I like the way you kiss.” Pietro cupped his hand around the other’s jaw, leaning down and kissing him once more. When Pietro leaned back, Barton started to laugh. Pietro frowned slightly. “What is it now?”

“You should see your lips!”

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: The grape popsicle stained his lips a vivid purple. – nightlightwriting prompt


End file.
